First person view (FPV) is a playing method based on a remote-control aviation model or a model vehicle mounted with a wireless video camera and a video transmitter, by viewing a screen on the ground to operate the remote-control models. With the development in society, science, technology, and economy, more and more people like aeromodelling, and aeromodelling devices may easily cost, e.g., tens of thousands RMB yuan. Obtaining a flight status of an aeromodelling aerial vehicle is more and more important.
Currently, in a beyond-line-of-sight flight, a user is, however, unable to obtain some flight parameters of an aeromodelling aerial vehicle, and also unable to directly display a status of the aeromodelling aerial vehicle to an operator. This is inconvenient for operating and controlling the flight of the aerial vehicle.